Can t Take My Eyes Off You
by Edithcumberbatch23
Summary: Loki le enseñara a Tony que a veces vale la pena arriesgarse. Para conseguir lo que quieres.


Mi primera vez escribiendo un fic de esta pareja Steve y Tony.

Este fic participa en el** Special Stony Challenge Fanwork.**

Va dedicado a mi mejor amigo y mi alma gemela. Tu sabes quien eres. Perdón si no que do como te gusta.

Las canciones y personajes de este fic no me pertenecen a mi sino a sus respectivos dueños.

* * *

Sabía que era raro. Definitivamente rarísimo que estuviera entre las gradas del campo de Futbol Americano de la escuela asechando a los jugadores que practicaban arduamente, con sus uniformes cubiertos de sudor y tierra que reían mientras se pasaban el balón entre ellos. Se había vuelto una costumbre que había adquirido en los últimos meses, una costumbre que sabía que era desagradable pero no podía evitar.

Cada tarde sin falta después de la escuela, cuando sabía que el equipo de Avengers tenía su entrenamiento se escabullía debajo de las gradas. Siempre tratando de pasar desapercibido ya que quería evitar rumores escandalosos como que el "grandioso" Stark espiaba inocentes jugadores de Futbol Americano (que era verdad pero nunca lo admitiría) o unos incluso peores que incluirían drogas, sexo y sujetos desconocidos...

Era consciente que no lo agradaba a las personas, tal vez se debía a su deslumbrante y despampanante hermosura, a su increíble e inigualable inteligencia o a los millones que su familia poseía, o simplemente tal vez todo era culpa de su sarcástica personalidad. De lo que estaba seguro era que no quería darles a los chismosos estudiantes una oportunidad de crear algún rumor sobre él. No cuando ya existían demasiados.

— ¡Stark! —se escucho a sus espaldas lo que provoco que se sobresaltara y golpeara su cabeza con unas de las gradas. —No importa cuántas veces lo haga es divertido. —dijo su "amigo" si es que a Loki se le podía considerar uno, mientras se escabullía con él debajo de las gradas.

—Loki—susurre desaprobatoriamente como si pudiera haber alguien más cerca y escucharlos. Llego hasta mí y me ofreció una de esas cínicas sonrisas.

— ¿Sabes que desde la parte de atrás y exactamente en el ángulo en el que estas parece que te masturbas mientras se te acaban los ojos por ese rubio?

— ¡¿Qué?! —podía sentir mi pudor subir hasta mis orejas y bajar por mi cuello.

—No te hagas el idiota sabes de lo que hablo.— soltó un suspiro mientras se acomodaba su largo cabello negro detrás de sus orejas otorgándole a cualquiera que lo viera una agradable vista de la blancura de su piel y la perfección de su rostro. Puso esa mirada que no significaba nada bueno. —Se que dices que no me inmiscuya y así, pero cuando vas a tener el valor de acercarte y declararte. No es tan difícil.

—Nunca, definitivamente nunca. — dije tratando de que no me temblara la voz al imaginarme siendo rechazado. — Si él me rechaza no se…

—Por el amor de todos los dioses Stark te creí con un poco mas de…— hizo una señal grosera con sus manos.

—Eres desagradable. ¿Lo sabías?

—Yo también te quiero cariño. — dijo con un guiño de su ojo derecho mientras mostraba su blanca sonrisa.

—Para ti es fácil decirlo— mi concentración volvió al campo de futbol y nuestras miradas se enfocaron en su objetivo. Un chico alto y fornido reía de manera bonachona con sus compañeros de juego, su altura era superior a los demás chicos y no era lo único que lo hacía destacar. Su rubio y largo cabello brillaba con los escasos rayos de sol, desprendía un aura agradable y amistosa lo que lo volvía aun más sensual. Era el as del equipo el número uno el chico más popular de Avengers Academy: Thor Odison hijo de Odín Odison, el futuro heredero de las compañías Odinson las número uno en todo el mercado de tecnología, por supuesto después de Industrias Stark. Todos absolutamente todos querían ser su amigo, chicos y chicas se peleaban por un poco de su atención, las universidades le ofrecían una vacante en sus instituciones. Era un chico genial. Pero era un chico que ya tenía dueño. — Tú lo tienes a él

Loki sonrió no de esa manera que te provocaba escalofríos en tu espina dorsal y te hacía pensar que era capaz de cualquier cosa…

Era una sonrisa tímida, una llena de orgullo y desbordantes sentimientos.

—No fue tan fácil y lo sabes. — dijo perdiendo lo sonrisa de hace uno instantes.

Claro que lo sabia Loki se lo había contado todo. El tenía de todo menos una vida fácil, nunca había conocido a su madre ya que lo había abandonado desde muy pequeño. Y lo único que le quedaba era resignarse a vivir al cuidado de un padre alcohólico sufriendo constantes abusos. Con el paso de los años él había aprendido a no preguntar cuando veía los enormes cardenales que a veces adornaba el cuerpo de su amigo

Thor y Loki se habían conocido desde la escuela creando una amistad que todos consideraban rara. Pero que con los pasos de los años se había fortalecido y creado nuevos lazos. El estaba consciente que Thor tenía un instinto sobreprotector del cual agradecía mucho ya que era capaz de proteger a su amigo al menos en lo que ahora podía, ya que a veces un adolecente no podía hacer mucho contra los adultos ni siquiera el grandioso Thor Odinson.

—Lo siento no quise ser un insensible.

—No me estoy quejando o algo parecido sabes— dejo de hablar por un momento. —A veces creo que él es como mi premio, un trofeo al final de la meta. Pero pude conseguirlo antes de llegar a ella. El esta tan malditamente perfecto que no se que hace como un chico como yo. Estoy consciente que podría tener a cualquiera de la escuela. ¡A cualquiera! He visto como incluso las maestras jóvenes le coquetean descaradamente. Pero el me eligió a mí un chico con serios problemas mentales, con un padre abusivo que hace lo imposible para quebrar los lazos que tengo con él. Su familia, anquen Odín es un reverendo idiota lo quiere y aprecia y a mí me acepta porque confía en el criterio de su único hijo Frigga que es la encarnación de la amabilidad en persona me trata como un hijo. Y yo…yo no puedo decirles que quiero a su hijo incluso más que a mi propia vida que quiero estar a su lado hasta mi último suspiro. Ellos no saben lo nuestro, vivimos un romance en la escuela y cuando nuestros padres no están y por mientras eso es suficiente para mí.

—Loki…

—Stark tengo miedo todo el tiempo. Porque exactamente no puedo llegar a su lujosa casa y decirles: familia Odinson me estoy follando a su hijo, bueno literalmente él me está follando a mí así que no se preocupen y déjenlo en mis manos no importa que sea su heredero su único hijo y que yo sea un don nadie…

—Espera ¿Qué?— lo detuve porque una palabra había llamando mi atención.

— ¿De qué?—

—No te hagas el desentendido Loki. Ustedes ya sabes ya lo hicieron. — dije con la vergüenza adornando mi voz.

—No creí que fueras tan mojigato Stark. — se burlo de forma descarada. — Bueno si en algún punto tenía que suceder ¿no? Pero ese no es el punto aquí.

—No, por supuesto que no el punto aquí este que viniste aquí a darme todo un sermón. Cuando realmente solo querías presumirme que ya habías consumido tu amor con Thor. Mientras yo estoy aquí debajo de unas gradas como un reverendo idiota asechando a Steve Rogers.

—Atrapado. — dijo con cinismo en su voz, por lo que se gano un puntapié de mi parte que logro esquivar con mucha destreza. — Pero dejando de lado las buenas noticias Stark, realmente el punto es que yo me arriesgue y lo conseguí.

—Él es todo lo contrario a mí, ni siquiera sé si le intereso.

—Oh si tan solo vieras como te ve cuando tu no o estas asechando te sorprendería.

—Deja de jugar conmigo tus trucos psicológicos no pueden contra mi IQ.

—No estoy jugando conti…—no término la oración porque fuimos interrumpidos por una voz.

— ¡Loki!— grito Thor mientras nos veía desde la distancia.

Me asuste por un minuto mi corazón dejo de latir dejando un gran nudo en mi garganta al darme cuenta de quien acompañaba a Thor. Steve Rogers con toda su majestuosidad caminaba del lado de la estrella del equipo. No tenía nada que envidiarle a Thor su altura casi era la misma su cabello rubio pero corto brillaba con la luz de mil soles, su sonrisa perfecta captaba las miradas de todos los presentes o solo eran imaginaciones mías eso nunca lo sabré porque allí estaba el "Capitán" como lo llamaba en secreto en sus sueños su capitán que por un momento conecto su mirada azul con la suya.

Y se dio cuenta de algo. ¿Podían verlo? ¡Podían verlo desde el campo!

—Dime por favor que desde el campo no se ven las gradas.

—Bueno esa es otra de las razones por la que vine. Thor me insistía mucho en saber la razón por la cual todas las tardes estabas vigilando debajo de las gradas.

La sangre se me fue al suelo, me sentí mareado y por un instante deje de escuchar todo.

—No tuve otra opción que decirle que estabas perdidamente enamorado de su mejor amigo. Y ente los dos hemos ideado un plan que te va a encantar.

—Eres un idiota Loki porque nunca me dijiste.

—Bueno creí que con todo tu IQ era más que obvio que nunca estuviste realmente oculto. — allí estaba de nuevo su sonrisa cínica.

—No quiero ningún plan. Entendiste Loki. Estoy más que satisfecho con mi amor no correspondido y esas cosas que hace rato dijiste no…

—Tonterías. Además no puedes decir nada el plan ya está en curso. Vamos.

— ¿Qué?

Fui ignorado olímpicamente mientras Loki salía debajo de las gradas y corría a los brazos de Thor. No quería salir me sentía seguro donde estaba cuando era completamente obvio de que no era así. Sentí unos ojos azules puestos en mi ser e invoque toda la valentía que no poseía y me atreví a salir de mi escondite camine la distancia que hacía falta para llegar a tres pares de ojos que me observaban con curiosidad. Levante la mirada con la esperanza de no quedar ciego de tanta belleza que observaba junta.

—Tony. — grito Thor con ese tono bonachón que poseía mientras me abrasaba con un solo brazo ya que el otro lo tenía ocupado en la cintura de Loki. — Mi amorcito me ha dicho las buenas nuevas.

—Basta cariño lo asustas.

Thor me soltó obedeciendo a su "amorcito". Debí darme cuenta de que algo había cambiado entre ellos desde que empezaron con esos apodos tan desagradables haciéndose mimos delante de los demás tan descaradamente.

—No puedo con esto—dije lamentablemente fui escuchado por el dueño de mi corazón.

—Cuesta acostumbrarse un poco ¿no?— dijo esa voz que volvía mis piernas gelatina. — Stark. — pronuncio mi nombre con un asentimiento de cabeza y por un momento pensé que no me importaría que me llamara su "amorcito"

—Rogers. — trate de sonreír pero sentí un mueca extraña en mi rostro. Él solo me dedico una tímida sonrisa.

—Entonces ¿cuáles son las nuevas noticias?— pregunto Steve.

Pude observar por una fracción de segundo la sonrisa malévola que se dibujo en el rostro de Loki mientras Thor se puso serio.

—Mi querido amigo aquí presente. — me apunto con la mano que no tenia ocupada manoseando a Thor. — Nos acompañara a la fiesta en la casa de Thor esta noche.

— ¡¿Qué?!— dije con el temor impregnando mi voz al ser consciente que este podría ser el plan de esta extraña pareja.

— ¿También te obligaron a asistir?— me quede embobado mientras pensaba como responder esa pregunta "obligado" ¡no! Esta era una trampa para los dos y no sabía de lo que era capaz la mente perversa de Loki y mucho menos sabía como advertir a Steve. Pero otra sonrisa tímida me saco de mis pensamientos. — Seria agradable que asistieras.

—Si, seria agradable Stark. — dijo Loki de manera sugerente.

— Muy agradable Tony. — dijo Thor siguiéndole el juego al psicópata de su novio. — Entre mas mejor.

Siendo observado por tres pares de ojos no me fue imposible rehusarme. Y tarde me di cuenta que había cavado mi propia tumba. O este sería el milagro que había estado esperando.

La casa de Thor no quedaba lejos de la suya una cuantas cuadras. Podía haberle pedido a Jarvis que lo llevara en carro, pero él quería caminar y hacer tiempo. Lo habían citado a las ocho en punto era una fiesta para los jugadores del equipo de Futbol Americano antes de terminar la liga en dos días más para ser exactos. Había aprovechado la excusa de que era solo para los jugadores y sus posibles parejas para rechazar la invitación. Pero Thor no había aceptado un no por respuesta.

—Eres amigo de Loki. Entonces también eres el mío.

Con una sola oración había matado todas las excusas que maquilaban mi cabeza. Por un aparte se alegraba de que Loki tuviera a alguien como Thor a su lado.

La enorme casa de los Odinson estaba enfrente de mí. Era casi del mismo tamaño que la mía. No había nada que me sorprendiera al menos no a mí que tenía el mismo estilo de vida que Thor pero por una razón u otra no podía avanzar ni un solo paso. Las lunes de color neón salían por partes de las ventadas y un pequeño zumbido de música escapaba por la paredes solo eran unos metro mas y estaba aterrado de lo que se encontraría adentro de esa mansión.

Sabia de lo que era capaz Loki y simplemente no quería enfrentarse a eso. No tenía ánimos. Debería estar en su laboratorio terminando de crear su proyecto, con la música de ACDC de fondo y su capitán en su cabeza, pensando en sus ojos azules, su cabello rubio, sus apetecibles labios y los músculos que poseía no por nada era el mariscal de campo mientras Thor era el que conseguía los puntos con sus carreras. Sus músculos, a veces llegaba a preguntarse de que serian capaz de hacer o si eran tan grandes como su ropa lo hacía notar. Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando fueron interrumpidos.

—Piensas escapar Stark. —dijo Loki que estaba a un lado de mí.

— ¿Cómo? ¿De dónde?

—Te vi desde la ventana con una cara de circunstancias. Que mejor decidí venir por ti antes de que huyeras.

—No voy a huir por quien me tomas.

— Tu boca dice no. Pero tu cuerpo está prácticamente regresando sus pasos.

—No debiste hacer esto Loki. No sabes lo que puede llegar a pasar yo…

—La fiesta ya estaba planeada dese antes. — guardo silencio— Sabes él ha estado esperando por ti desde las ocho en punto.

— ¿Qué?— pregunte un poco sorprendido.

—Lo que escuchaste fue el primero en llegar y lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por ti. Pero tú como todo un cobarde llegas tarde y les das oportunidad a las estúpidas porristas de acercarse a él.

—No estás jugando conmigo.

—Nunca.

— ¿Tengo un pequeña oportunidad?— pregunte

—Una enorme diría yo.

—No me des esperanzas Loki.

—Es bien sabido que la esperanza muere al último.

Lo mire y sonreí era ahora o nunca.

Mis piernas se movieron por si solas avanzando los pocos metros que me quedaban hacia la mansión. Podía sentir a Loki avanzando detrás de mí. Al abrir la puerta el sonido ensordecedor de la música, los gritos y las risas eran demasiado. Las únicas luces que adornaban la casa eran las de neón otorgando a las parejas un poco de intimidad en las esquinas oscuras.

Pase entre la masa de gente a mi alrededor la casa era enorme y aun así los chicos se aglomeraban en grupos cerca de la música y la mesa infestada de botanas y comida.

Thor llego apresurado hacia donde estaba buscando a Loki a mi lado cuando lo encentro su miraba se lleno de un hermoso brillo.

—Te estaba buscando. — dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Loki. Y después pasaba su atención a mí. — Tony qué bueno que llegaste creíamos que no ibas a venir.

Nunca dijo si se refería a Loki y él o estaba hablando de cierto rubio de ojos azules que me volvía loco.

—El ponche y las bebidas están en la cocina. — dijo mientras me apuntaba la dirección. — Ahora si me disculpas tenemos unos asuntos que arreglar.

Tomo a Loki entre sus brazos llevándolo a sus hombros como un vil saco de patatas.

— ¡¿Qué?! Espera Thor el plan. No hemos hecho el plan.

—Eso quedara para después tú y yo tenemos otros asuntos que tratar. — dijo mientras se perdían éntrelos pasillos de la oscura casa.

Había pasado una hora exacta desde que había llegado y no había rastro de Steve se había topado con todos los chicos del equipo de futbol que conocía. Varios venían con sus parejas y otros coqueteaban descaradamente con las porristas el ambiente iba subiendo de tono y por un momento temió que Steve se hubiera desaparecido con un alinda chica en una de las tantas habitaciones de la mansión.

Podía intentar buscar en cada una de ellas pero realmente temía lo que pudiera encontrar. En el primer piso había sido revisado en su totalidad. Por lo que se encontró subiendo las escaleras al segundo piso. No había sonidos extraños en los cuartos pero aun así se aseguro de tocar antes de abrir las puertas. Uno tras otro fueron descartados hasta que llego a la última estancia.

No era una habitación. Era una sala de estar con dos puertas corredizas al abrirla se encontró a Steve levemente recostado en el sofá que estaba enfrente de una enorme televisión de pantalla plana. Su mirada viajo de la televisión a la puerta. Y por un instante pensó que esa mirada se parecía un poco a la de Thor cuando veía a Loki

—Hey…— dije sin saber a dónde se había ido todo el IQ que solía presumir.

—Hey. — me contestaron con una sonrisa mientras cerraba la puerta corrediza. La habitación estaba iluminada por una pequeña lámpara que estaba al lado del sofá y por la luz de la televisión.

—Creí, bueno pensé que te habías marchado. — mentí descaradamente.

— Y yo que no vendrías. — me miro con esos hermosos ojos azules esperando que me sentara. Cuando yo estaba consciente que el único lugar disponible era a su lado.

Deje que mi nerviosismo se esfumara debía ser lo más natural actuar como normalmente lo hacía Tony Stark pero no conto con que su cuerpo no lo ayudaría del todo. Llego hasta el sofá sentándose en el espacio correspondiente.

—La fiesta…

—No es mucho de mi agrado. La verdad no suelo venir a estas fiestas.

—Ni porque eres el capitán. — dije y su mirada se concentro en las facciones de mi rostro.

—Ni siquiera por eso. La verdad todos me consideran un poco anticuado y aburrido. — como se atrevían.

—No creo que lo seas. Digo eres el capitán y el mariscal del equipo, aunque realmente no entiendo mucho sobre el futbol sus partidos son muy entretenidos.

—Gracias…Wow no sabía que recibir un cumplido del gran Tony Stark se sintiera tan bien. — podía sentir mis pómulos calientes y esperaba que la poca luz que había fuera suficiente para esconderlo.

—Solo no te acostumbres. — dije tratando de parecer genial. Tal vez fallando por primera vez en mis 17 años de vida.

—Creía que te ocultabas debajo de las gradas porque te gustaba el futbol— dijo en un susurro y no creí que se atreviera en abordar el tema tan rápido.— Más de una vez me sentí tentado a invitarte a jugar. Pero…

— ¿Pero?

—No sabía cómo dirigirme a ti. — sus ojos se clavaron en los míos y me sentí mareado. — Te conocía porque compartimos varias clases y porque obviamente todo el mundo te conoce.

—No todos los rumores son ciertos. — dije con un poco de miedo en mi voz.

—No suelo escuchar rumores. Yo me baso en hechos y acciones. Te conocía lo suficiente para saber que eres increíble…Tony.— por los fuertes latidos de mi corazón sentía que en cualquier momento se saldría de mi pecho y moriría desangrado en el sofá de la mansión.— ¿Puedo llamarte Tony? He visto que Thor lo hace pero Loki no, y no sé si a ti te gustaría…— contuve las ganas de decirle que podía llamarme de la manera que él quisiera

—Sí, claro Steve…

De repente su sonrisa ilumino un poco más la habitación.

—Entonces.

Me desubique un poco espere que dijera algo mas para entenderlo.

— ¿Qué hacías debajo de las gradas?

—Un chico. — dije sin pensar.

—Un chico.

—Si

—Debe ser un chico increíble si tiene toda tu atención. — dijo y por supuesto no ignore el hecho que no le importara que hablara de un chico. Tal vez era porque su mejor amigo salía con uno, no estaba seguro.

—El mejor le conteste. —porque así era. — Pero no creas que soy un acosador o algo por el estilo.

—Jamás. — mi taquicardia iba en aumento.

— ¿Qué hacías?—pregunte antes de que me preguntara sobre el nombre del chico misterioso.

—Bueno en este tipo de fiestas suelo venir aquí y ver películas acompañado de unas palomitas de maíz. — apenas fui consciente del tazón se palomitas. — Podrías acompañarme si quieres, digo si la fiesta no es de tu agrado, y estoy seguro que Loki ahorita está ocupado con Thor. Así que…

— Me gustaría.

Cambiaron de canal hasta encontrar una que fuera del agrado de los dos Steve tenía el control remoto en la mano mientras el tazón de palomitas descansaba entre el espacio que sobraba entre ellos. De repente se detuvo en una película en específico.

—Esa película me gusta.

— ¿10 Things I Hate About You?

—Sí.

La película iba empezando estaban entretenidos los dos y eso era bueno. Estaba pasando tiempo con la persona que le justaba. Tal vez no de la manera que el había pesando pero le agradaba.

Uno que otra risa se escucho por su parte y a veces alcanzaba a escuchar la risa de Steve.

Una de sus escenas se llevaba a cabo y fue allí cuando escucho la pregunta de Steve.

— ¿Realmente la gente hace eso?— pregunto cuando el personaje de Patrick tomaba un micrófono y empezaba a cantar al ritmo de la banda de orquesta una canción que él conocía muy bien: Can´t take my eyes off of you.

Era pegajosa y estaba seguro de que cada palabra podía dedicársela a Steve y no diría más que puras verdades.

— ¿Por qué no? Creo que es algo romántico.

— ¿Te gustaría algo como eso?— pregunto y desde el inicio de la película fue la primera vez que retiro su viste de la televisión.

—Si viene de la persona correcta, si. — dije mientras devora unas palomitas.

Para cuando se dio cuenta la película había terminando y las palomitas se habían acabado.

Fue después de unas horas que Thor y Loki fueron en su búsqueda alegando que era demasiado tarde.

Estaban en la puerta de la mansión esperando que Jarvis viniera a recogerlo. Mientras Thor sacaba su coche para ir a dejar a Steve.

—Me divertí. — dijo viendo como un carro se acercaba a la mansión.

—Yo también— dije porque era verdad. Por primera vez e había sentido relajado en su presencia y había podido actuar solo un poco como realmente era.

— El domingo hay un partido del equipo es la final…. — empezó nerviosos y susurrante. — me gustaría invitarte pero si tienes otros planes…

—Allí estaré. — sonrió y podía sentir la fuerte mirada de Loki en su nuca.

—Hasta el domingo.

—Hasta el domingo.

—Hasta el domingo querido. — dijo Loki arruinando el ambiente. No pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada que solo estaban destinadas a los enemigos de los Stark.

Me aleje de ellos deseando que ya fuera domingo.

El domingo en la noche se encontraba de nueva cuenta en las gradas. Solo que esta vez estaban llenas de gente subió por las escaleras tratando de ver donde se encontraba Loki. Lo encontró en las gradas de más arriba que un letrero enorme que rezaba: Avengers Campeones.

—No crees que es un poco presuntuoso de tu parte. — dijo mientras se colocaba en el espacio que Loki había separado para él.

—Que acaso no confías en nuestros hombres. — pronuncio sin ningún tipo de vergüenza en su voz.

No dijo nada, porque era obvio que confiaba en ellos. Eran fuertes eran los mejores y ni siquiera un equipo como Hydra los derrotaría la victoria era ellos. De "sus hombres" como los había llamado Loki.

Los jugadores salieron al campo los virotes no se hicieron esperar por parte de las gradas de los Avengers los colores azul y rojo destacaban. En las gradas de enfrente el rojo y el negro brillaban desde la distancia.

El partido había empezado y los gritos y porras se empezaron a escuchar hasta llegar al punto que sus oídos dolían había muchas cosas que no entendía. Gritaba con euforia cuando los demás lo hacían abucheaba cuando veía como tecleaban al jugador estrella. Loki solo empezaba a gritar improperios y amenazarlos de muerte. Hasta que Thor se levantaba de nueva cuenta y su lado loco y desquiciado se calmaba.

El juego iba muy reñido avanzaban muy pocas yardas y no podía superar al equipo de Hydra. Faltaban muy pocos minutos para el final del partido. Cuando los Avengers decidieron realizar una jugada complicada. No entendía muy bien que sucedía los corredores de desperdigaban en varias direcciones los de Hydra no sabían a quien detener. Fue cuando escucho el grito de su amigo que entendió.

—Corre Thor, corre.

Thor estaba por delante de todos corría hacia la zona de anotación del equipo de Hydra. Observe como este con toda su majestuosidad se preparaba para hacer un tiro largo, que pudiera alcanzar a su estrella. El balón fue lanzado mientras tecleaban a Steve. Por un momento tuve unos instintos asesinos. El balón volaba sobre las cabezas de todos los jugadores el silencio reinaba en las gradas y era un contraste diferente en comparación del ruido de hace un momento atrás. El balón fue atrapado por Thor en un increíble salto pero siguió corriendo hasta que llego a la zona de anotación.

—TOUCHDOWN. — grito Loki mientras todos festejaban la anotación. El solo podía observar como Steve era ayudado por sus compañeros a levantarse. Miro el reloj de enormes números rojos hasta que este solo quedo en ceros el partido había llegado su fin.

Los gritos se multiplicaron los jugadores gritaban junto con ellos, corrían alrededor del campo cargando el enorme cuerpo de su estrella para celebrar mientras otros intentaban hacer lo mismo con Steve. Podía escuchar el ruido de las bancas del equipo al mojar a su entrenador para festejar su victoria.

Pero no importaban los demás porque su mirada solo estaba puesta en un solo chico.

Steve volteo hacia las gradas justo donde estaba él y estaba seguro que realmente no podía verlo o reconocerlo desde la distancia. Pero sonrió hacia donde el estaba levantando su puño en señal de victoria.

Fue cuando lo escucho la canción que habían escuchado dos noches atrás.

Varias filas de la banda de orquesta entraban al campo de juego que poco a poco había sido desocupado por los jugadores de Hydra.

Conocía la canción era obvio que lo hacia así como todas las personas de las gradas. Pero no había nadie que entendiera su significado más que él. Steve le había preguntado que si a él realmente le gustaría algo así y su respuesta había sido llana y simple, si.

Ahora allí estaba viendo como la orquesta seguía tocando la canción, mientras uno de los jugadores le pasaba un micrófono a Steve. Su corazón se salto un latido.

—Ese maldito verdaderamente lo está haciendo. — dijo Loki con una sonrisa cargada en su voz.

Pero en este momento no había espacio para más no cuando Steve estaba a punto de colocar el micrófono cerca de sus labios.

_You're just too good to be true  
I can't take my eyes off you_

Su voz ni siquiera estaba afinada pero para mí era como el canto de los ángeles.

Todos voltearon a verme cuando Thor subió hasta donde yo estaba y con la mirada me indico que bajara, mientras el se quedaba al lado de Loki

_You'd be like heaven to touch  
I wanna hold you so much_

Mientras la canción seguía yo bajaba los escalones sin apartar la mirada del ser perfecto que se encontraba en el centro del campo. La canción me hacia estremecer al pensar que era eso lo que él sentía. Me amaba igual o más de la manera que yo lo hacía.

_I need you baby  
And if it's quite all right  
I need you baby_

La personas de las gradas de los dos lados del campo empezaban a aplaudir y gritar "vamos ve por él" "así se hace capitán" "bésalo". Era obvio que lo haría, después de tanto esperar después de haber tenido miedo y allí se encontraba casi a unos metros de él sin su casco con su cabello rubio despeinado y pegado a su frente por el sudor.

_And if its quite alright  
I need you baby  
To warm the lonely nights  
I love you baby  
_

Había escuchado el "te amo" de la canción lo que solo provoco que sus piernas reaccionaran y corriera con todas sus fuerzas estaba tan cerca. La banda siguió tocando cuando él se lanzo sobre sus brazos. Provocando que dejara de cantar. Los gritos de la afición eran ensordecedores.

—Esperaba que captaras la indirecta después de todo esto— dijo apuntando hacia la orquesta su equipo y las gradas. Sus ojos brillaban llenos de amor y recordó las palabras de Loki. Había amor allí y no se había dando cuenta que tonto había sido.

—Me hubieras pedido que fuera tuyo en el sofá esa misma noche y no me hubiera negado. — le conteste porque era verdad no había necesidad de tanta algarabía, no cuando mi corazón le pertenecía desde que sus ojos se habían encontrado con los míos hacia mucho tiempo atrás en el pasillo del laboratorio.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron avergonzadas. Y lo volvió el ser mas apuesto de todos en el mundo.

No importaba que estuvieran rodeados de tanta gente. Salto rodeando el cuello de Steve con sus brazos y robándole el beso que ambos deseaban. Los bitores estallaron. Las manos de Steve se adueñaron de su cintura y correspondió el beso. Se separaron solo unos instantes para mirarse a los ojos mientras sonreían.

—Solo para dejarlo en claro. Tony Stark ¿serias mi novio?

— Si. — dije porque no había otra respuesta a esa pregunta lo bese nuevamente.

Mientras pensaba que los planes de Loki eran increíbles y a veces valía la pena arriesgarse.

* * *

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí.


End file.
